The Great Pumkin War
|image= |begin=October 22, 2000 |end=August 17, 2001 |place= Arlen, Texas |results= Descive Rebel Victory Pumkin World forces withdraw from Arlen |battles= *Invasion (Pumkin World) *Battle of Main Street (AFF) |BG2= |side1=Arlen Freedom Fighters |side2=Pumkin World |commanders1=*Hank Hill * Dale Gribble † * Bill Dauterive † * Jeff Boomhaeur † |commanders2=*Mrs. Dictator * Kawolski †|result = Decisive AFF victory Pumkin World withdraws from Arlen. Commander Kawolski K.I.A}}The Great Pumkin War was an epic battle between Pumkin World and the city of Arlen. It took place from 10/22/00 to 8/17/01. Build Up The Pumkins were running out of room to house there large population. They also were running out of vital resources, such as butter, propane, and oil. The had their scientists search for a place with all of those things, and they found a place that was perfect. It was Arlen, Texas. The Pumkins, with the help of Mrs. Dictator, were highly trained soldiers who felt no emotion. Unfortunately, the still had one weakness. Their addiction to butter. The War Invasion The The Pumkin Army used helicopters and other mass transport vehicles to ship their large army over to Arlene. The citizens were shocked at what they were seeing. Thousands of Pumpkins were taking over building after building. Then the Pumkins started to resplendent. The numbers of Pumkins were growing by the thousands each day, Nobody had the guts to stand up to them, until they started messing with Hank Hill. Arlen Attempts To Defend Itself The citizens could with stand he non hostile take over, but then when things turned hostile, Hank Hill said that he has had enough of these Pumkins when they went from nuisance to threat. He gathered his friends and cleaned out all of the gin and ammunition stores left in town. They had enough weapons to slow the invasion, but not fight it off. They knew at they were fighting for a last cause, but they swore to never give up and never surrender. They knew they had to fight till the end and serve as the last hope for Arlen. Pumkins Seize Control The Pumkins were able to enslave the town, despite Hank Hill's freedoms fighting force. The Pumkins took control of the police, schools, and other public services. Anyone over the age of 18 was rounded up, and forced to work on a butter farm, an oil station, or a to pane station. There were also citizens working in salt mines. The schools were being run by Mrs. Dictator to brainwash the human children who went there. The Pumkin's goal was to eventually turn them into the perfect farmers and oil rig workers. Children had to attend to, other wise their families would be executed. Hank Hill was the last of the freedom fighters who had not been captured, and he was the last an who could stop these monsters. Hank Hill Strikes Back Hank Hill was a wanted man. If the Pumkins were to find him, he would be executed on the spot. He spent days going in the woods with other rebels. One by one, they got lost, separated, surrendered, or killed. Hank Hill was the last rebel who was free. He was hiding in a bush 7.5 kilometres away from his house. He found a car, hot wired it, and began to drive home. On his way, he thought he was going to be caught several tines, but he narrowly avoided detection from the Pumkins. He was about to cross the train tracks when his car to stuck on them. He couldn't get it off the track. Then a train started speeding down the tracks. He tried to its attention, but it would not stop. The Pumkin driving the train only sped up, and then destroyed his car. The train then derailed and crashed I t the forest. A huge fire erupted, so Hank knew he had to get out of there as quickly as he could. He ran the last 3 kilometreshome. He got inside, and went to his secret armory. He equipped him self with high caliber weapons and brought lots of extra weapons. Why? Because he was planning a jail break. The Jailbreak Hank Hill was locked and loaded. He was hell bent on rescuing his friends so they can storm the Pumkin Base. So, Hank went to what used to be the Police Station, (which is now a prison for rebels) and killed the guard, (who would later become The Gate Keeper Of Hell.) There was only one guard on duty because all of the Pumkins were investigating the train crash Hank had caused. He freed his friends, Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer. He armed them and said, "whose ready to kick some Pumkin ass?" The Final Battle The rebels have been freed, and they all know that this is their only chance to finally get rid of the Pumkins. They have to make their way to Butter-O-Mart, and destroy it. They made there way sat several Pumkins in ease, then they got to the parking lot of Butter-O-Mart. The entered the store, but Bill hurt his leg. He twisted his ankle. They had t hid him in a closet so the Pumkins wouldn't find him. They continued through the store. Dale killed lotsa Pumkins with his semi automatic rifle. They got to the employees lounge, which is now occupied by over 20 heavily armed Pumkins. They stormed the room, killing all of the guards. There was one Pumkin left, Commander Kowalski. The rebels found him, but he was holding Bill at gun point. "Surrender or else your friend gets it," he said. Hank Hill said, "alright, we sur-" Bommhauer shot the Pumkin. "You know what man, these Pumkins man, they got notin' man, you know hat I mean man." The had killed a commander, but that is it. And they know that the Pumkins will soon surround the base. They knew that there was one chance left to end this. The started shooting off fireworks and flares on the roof. It attracted a third of the army. They entered the building and searched the whole thing. There was no trace of the rebels. Then they discovered a bomb. The Pumkin who found exclaimed, "this is bad!" and then the bomb exploded. It killed 1/3 of the Pumkin Army, and it destroyed their base and food center. The Pumkns had no choice, but to retreat. Aftermath The Pumkins retreated. The town of Arlen was ridden of them, but no one knows for how long. The duty is rebuilding from the destruction caused, destroying the statues of Pumkin dictators, and restablishng public services. Videos This is REAL footage of the war. Category:Wars Category:Epics Category:Events